This invention relates to the removal of electrically conductive finely dispersed matter from a relatively electrically non conductive continuous phase atmosphere through the use of an electric field to cause agglomeration of the finely dispersed matter to speed up the gravity separation process. More particularly this invention relates to the means for supplying the electricity to the electric field.